A Servant of Two Masters
by Infinitely-Bleached
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo and Hichigo have it all: fame, looks, smarts, fortune, and sexy maids to clean their huge estate, beautiful women hanging off of each arm, everything that anyone could ever want. Kuchiki Rukia is a new maid who works for the brothers, and the twins are immediately intrigued by her. A seductive game of Servant and Master commences between the trio. (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, Hichigo/Rukia, Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo, (Side Pairing) Ishida/Orihime

Warnings: adult content and language

**A Servant of Two Masters**

This certainly _was not_ the field of work she was accustomed to.

Rukia Kuchiki, the great Rukia Kuchiki was on both her hands and knees scrubbing the expensive hardwood floorings with a mere toothbrush, dressed in a -might she say- ridiculous Japanese maid ensemble. Beads of perspiration beaded along her hairline as she tackled a certain dirt speck that was marring the overall flawlessness of the floor.

The raven haired maid fought the urge to reenact the scene from Rocky and throw her fists in the air as she finally cleaned the floor of the main hallway leading into the largest living room of the incredible herculean sized mansion. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Rukia smiled proudly at her handiwork; finally having the chance to return to her bedroom and get some much deserved sleep.

Rukia was about to pull herself from her embarrassing position on the floor when the sound of heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway, glancing upwards the maid's expression morphed from one of complete relief and pride to that of pure mortification and rage.

The two brothers swaggered down the hallway, dressed in riding britches and jackets stopped in front of her, giving the maid a perfect view of their muddied boots that left a trail of footprints from the entrance of the house to where she was, effectively ruining her hard work.

Hichigo Kurosaki bent down at his waist and leaned down to make eye contact with the maid, "Little Miss Maid, I think you missed a spot"

Ichigo smirked at his brother's snide comment, and remarked, "Or two"

Rukia reeled as she clenched and unclenched her fists in bridled wrath, how she was refraining from giving the brothers a piece of her mind she didn't even know herself. The newly hired maid watched with defeated anger as the twins strutted past her and continued down the hall, leaving the maid a series of new tasks to be completed before the day was done.

The petite servant dipped the toothbrush into the bowl of soap and solution and began to vigorously rub at the large brown footsteps left by her masters, wondering to herself why she ever agreed to be in this position.

-8-

**Chapter I: Master(s) of the House **

"_It is not enough to conquer; one must also know how to seduce._" –Volataire

-8-

"Mister Aizen will see you know Ms. Kuchiki" A timid young girl voiced, she clutched a black clipboard to her small chest and looked at the client with her large blinking eyes that reminded the raven haired woman of big pools of chestnut. Rukia Kuchiki sighed and uncrossed her long slender white legs, she stood and readjusted her skin hugging pencil skirt and slung her designer handbag over her shoulder, "Ms. Kuchiki, I must warn you, Mister Aizen is very particular about his clients."

Rukia inwardly scoffed, she could handle businessmen like Sosuke Aizen with ease; She allowed the corners of her mouth to turn slightly in a smirk before sending a smug look to the young woman, "I can reassure you, Ms. Hinamori, I can certainly handle Mister Aizen"

Momo Hinamori, however, did not look all that convinced; instead she smiled softly at the woman who was near her height-if not shorter, "Of course Ms. Kuchiki, Mister Aizen's office is right through those oak doors"

Rukia nodded before taking a deep soothing breathe, letting the intake of oxygen clam her budding nerves before schooling her expression into one of professionalism and walking through the doors of Sosuke Aizen-CEO of the second biggest pharmaceutical company in the world.

Aizen glanced up from the series of papers placed neatly on the top of his large wooden desk, his eyes hovered over the smartly dressed woman that stepped into his office who wore a expression of fierce determination on her perfectly oval shaped face, he leaned back into his ebony leather chair and tented his long fingers, "Ms. Kuchiki please take a seat"

Rukia nodded before taking a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of Aizen's desk, she crossed her legs politely and waited for Aizen to continue, "I was mildly surprised when Tousen recommended you for this job, you don't seem like the type to be willing to take down a entire company"

Kuchiki laced her fingers in her lap before clearing her throat and speaking, "With all due respect Mister Aizen, I perform what is expected of me at a level that many cannot hope to achieve, no matter the job I will do it with precision and expertise."

Aizen's calculating dark eyes flashed behind his spectacles, "Of course, I apologize for the degree of doubtfulness my earlier statement held. However this is no typical job Miss Kuchiki"

The petite woman felt her insides twist and rise pleasantly at the mere thought of a challenge that could actually be _challenging, _"Mister Aizen, Sir Tousen recommended me because I am simply the best at what I do, no job could pose challenging to someone on my level of expertise"

"I see, the occupation as a professional _seductress _must be very competitive" Rukia internally seethed at his jab at her career that she took pride in, "You did somehow manage to completely dethrone Ashido's Hunting Company for Tousen, on that note how did you particularly take down Ashido's once thriving company?"

"Well as you point it before, I am a seductress, I simply seduced him into the wrong business deal and his company fell with ease" Aizen motioned for her to continued with a flick of his wrist, "More specifically, I played the role as a barista at the coffee café near his company's building, one that he frequently visited. Before then I researched the type of women he was prone to dating then shaped my personality and style around that. As Ashido came by daily the more he was used to seeing me, until one day I abruptly quit which caused him to grow curious about me. I then happened to walk by while he was approaching his work building; he then began conversing with me. We exchanged numbers and commenced to date causally, he then was eager to make our relationship more serious at that point I was invited to move with him. After six months of a committed relationship, I approached him with the idea of expanding his company. I suggested entering a partnership with Sir Tousen's company; Ashido took my advice and then entered a partnership with Sir Tousen. He began to rely heavily on Sir Tousen's resources until Sir Tousen suddenly terminated his partnership and joined with Ashido's rival company which was Sir Tousen's initial plan. Ashido was completely blindsided and unable to regain the loss of Tousen's resources through other companies thus bankrupting his company"

A slow smile curled on Aizen's lips, it was a look that Rukia was familiar with. It was the same look that gleamed in her clients eyes when she told them of her previous success, she had known in that exact moment that she would be hired by the CEO.

"With success like that I simply cannot imagine anyone else for this particular job, but the question is: are you willing to take it?" Aizen questioned, quirking his sharp brunette brow.

Rukia hardened her violet gaze, "I suppose that depends on what you're willing to pay"

"Ah" Aizen grinned sharply, "I believe it would be best if I told you the circumstances of your job"

Rukia nodded, "Alright, please do inform me"

The business mogul handed the raven haired coquette two thick manila folders, Rukia opened them both and two pictures fell out from the paper clip. She picked them up and examined with critical eyes.

"The Kurosaki twins are the CEOs of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world, they have developed vaccines that prevents and cures most types of cancers, a pill that cures cystic fibrosis, an allergy pill that works within 30 minutes, and are currently developing a vaccine that cures diabetes and a treatment to cure long term effects of certain types of strokes" Rukia couldn't tear her eyes from the photographs, one featured a bronzed man that reminded her of the Greek god Adonis, her line of sight was immediately drawn to the unruly mop of orange hair on top of his very handsome head. Rukia plucked the other picture and fought the urge to bite down on her bottom lip. The other man was a mirror image of his twin, with the exception of his skin, hair, and eye color. His eyes with golden that held promises of sinister mischief compared to the warm amber of his brothers, his skin was paler and his hair stark white but was in the exact same hairstyle of his twin's.

"You see Miss Kuchiki; they are the only company that stands in the way of Hougyoku Inc's total success" Aizen straightened his posture and leaned forward, "The Kurosaki brothers are very…passionate men, very protective that could translate over to possessiveness. This job would require you to gain both of their interests and more preferably their hearts and pit them against each other. This would easily cause the company to completely come apart at the seams if the CEOs are in a major disagreement, especially over something as personal as matters of the heart. You must know that women have never been able to turn the brothers against each other, not even under the circumstance when a woman has been with them both, it would prove to be a very tedious task"

Rukia leaned back her in chair, "That is a lot to ask for Mister Aizen, I would be more inclined to accept or refuse your proposal if you would tell me what exactly your offering"

"Five hundred thousand at the midway point of you task and another five hundred thousand at the successful end of your job, I must tell you that I will not pay you if the job ends as a failure" Aizen stated firmly

"A million in whole?" Rukia felt excitement leap in her heart; she had been waiting for an offer like this for the longest time. The seductress schooled her expression into one of indifference, "Is there a time frame and a particular way you wish for me to carry this job out?"

"I would prefer done as soon as possible with the most effectiveness as can be, I trust you to make the arrangements in order to complete the job" Aizen nodded, pushing his thick spectacles up the bridge of his nose

"Very well, I accept" Rukia announced, Aizen grinned that one particular smile that caused shills to race down Rukia's spine, he slid her the contract entailing her job and a pen. Rukia scanned over each individual work of the three paged contract carefully before signing her name in thick black ink, "I would like a copy of this contract please"

"Of course, I'll have Miss Hinamori copy one for you immediately" Aizen replied simply, a victorious light in his hollow brown eyes.

"Thank you Mister Aizen, I will get to work immediately" Rukia nodded

"Excellent"

-8-

Rukia grimaced as the toddler sneezed rather loudly for the umpteenth time in his mother's lap, the petite temptress turned away from the small boy who grinned up at her with a seemingly wicked expression on his chubby face as thick snot dripped languidly down his nose over his pouty lips with a deep scowl on her pale face. She reached into her trendy handbag and quickly squeezed a dollop of her precious jasmine scented hand sanitizer into her palm; Rukia rubbed her hands together fiercely as she glanced around the metro.

Honestly she despised been a passenger to the ever hellish subway, especially during flu season; Rukia sighed heavily as her eyes flew on the magazine that the man lateral do her was reading with mild interest. Plastered on the laminated front was her two targets, staring back with arrogance at her, Rukia leaned forward with her hand reached out, "Excuse me sir, may I see this for a moment?" the chubby man, dressed in an ill fitting suit glanced down at her with an untrusting gaze. Rukia fought the urge to roll her eyes, she however smiled softly and blinked her large violet eyes innocently, "I was just curious to know what a successful appearing man such as yourself was reading so vigorously"

The man flushed pink and grinned stupidly as he all too eagerly handed the magazine to the petite woman, Rukia inwardly scoffed, men were almost too easy these days. She flipped through the pages of TIME magazine to the article on the Kurosaki brothers, holding the page still with her thumb, Rukia used her other hand to fish through her bag and grab her handy dandy mini flipbook and precious Chappy pen. The seductress was going to research more in depth about her two targets when she arrived at her apartment anyway, why not start now? There was no time like the present.

Rukia began to make a list of the many details she discovered while reading the section about the apparently very successful brothers, Rukia was intrigued by them. The twins had come from such humble beginnings and now they live as two the wealthiest people in Japan, according to the magazine they have no problem in flaunting their wealth either, it said that the Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki lived in a lavish mansion on their private estate, owned expensive cars, made appearances at important and publicized events with beautiful buxom women are both arms, etc etc.

If they were so abundant in money and success then why don't they have some kind of relationship? It was hard to believe that the brothers were single, especially since they had women flinging themselves at the ground they walked on. Were they both the type of people that preferred success over any sort of romantic companionship? Or were they simply untrusting of women due to their insane statuses? Either which way it would definitely prove to be a major challenge for the seductress.

The subway came to a halt at Rukia's stop, the petite woman stood and smiled beatifically at the overweight man, "Thanks for lending me the magazine" Rukia watched with amusement as he stuttered as she handed him the magazine and brushed her fingers teasingly against his thumb.

Rukia swung her hips as she exited the grubby metro, a smirk tugging at the corners of her pink lips, "Rukia Kuchiki you are just too good"

-8-

Rangiku Masumoto was a woman of intuition: she knew which type of sake would bring her the most pleasant warm feeling without even taking a sip, she knew which skirt would accentuate her curvy figure the best, and she certainly knew what a woman looked like just by talking to her over the phone. She imagined Rukia Kuchiki to small, probably around 4'8 to 5'0, not well endowed with her breasts but making up for it with a pretty face and or with a comely backside.

She knew exactly what Rukia Kuchiki was calling for. And she knew that she would have to offer her a job interview alongside the five other women who were just begging to have a job at the Kurosaki Estate, judging by the husky voice that the woman had, Rangiku just had an inkling that Rukia Kuchiki would be exactly the type of woman her employers would want as a maid.

"Well Miss Kuchiki the job interview would have to take place probably tomorrow" Rangiku said as she twisted the phone cord around her well manicured fingers, "You see we are a bit short staffed and would need some to fill the spot as soon as possible"

The voluptuous blonde smiled to herself as Rukia replied, "Tomorrow would be great, preferable actually"

"Miss Kuchiki, before we schedule this interview I want to make sure you aware of what you're in for if your hired", Masumoto paused briefly, "Being a maid of the Kurosaki Estate isn't simply having the ability to clean well, you have to look the part, the masters don't want to hire anyone who aren't in tip top physical condition so that means that you have to keep yourself looking exceptional at all times, if not it good ruin the masters' reputation. Also you have to obey the rules of the house, which I will go more in depth with you tomorrow if you are still willing to come in for an interview."

"I completely aware of these statements Miss Masumoto and I am still willing to do the interview, may I have a time in which would be most convenient to come in at?" Rukia asked

"You see Miss Kuchiki; the interview process is a bit particular"

"Particular how?"

"Many women are desperate to work at the Kurosaki estate, an interview wouldn't be singular and with at least five other women. I would be the one to make the decision on who would be hired"

"I see"

"So do you still want me to schedule your interview?" Rangiku arched her groomed golden brow and tapped her well manicured nails against the thick of her oak desk specially imported from Europe.

Rukia allowed a small frown to grace her pretty features, five other women to compete with would prove to be quite difficult; but then again the Kurosaki Brothers were very private with their personal lives and taking the job as a maid for their estate would be the best way to stay in constant contact with them.

Also there was the fact that one million dollars were on the line, successfully completely this job would ensure that she would never have to do this horrid job of breaking hearts and ruining lives ever again. Rukia nodded in complete certainty, she would do this job and never work as a professional seductress again, "Yes please"

Rangiku smiled as she pressed the cordless sleek phone against her ear and quickly filed the appointment into her IPad, "Miss Kuchiki, your job interview is scheduled at 4:30 PM tomorrow, and I look forward to meeting you"

"I can say the same thing, thank you once again Miss Masumoto; have a wonderful evening" Rukia stood from her chic white couch and padded over to her refrigerator, her gray sweatpants loose on her rounded hips and she pulled out a bottle of fresh spring water.

"Goodbye Miss Kuchiki" Rukia listened to the obnoxious dial tone before clicking off the call; the slender woman placed her phone on the counter and brought the icy bottle of water to her heated forehead. A rush of anxiety coursing through her veins as she thought of her previous success with Ashido, he was a very kind man; whenever he looked at her with his strong gray eyes she saw such adoration and love it made her heart clench to know that she didn't harbor any feelings for him in return.

How many hearts had she destroyed? How many lives have she returned? Could she do it again, this time to two brothers? She could honestly break the bonds of family? Rukia shook her head vigorously and slammed her fist down onto the marble counter, "For Hisana" Rukia swore silently, "Only for Hisana"

Rukia left her apartment with her water bottle in hand, her stomach still churning uneasily as she began her nightly run around the city of Karakura.

-8-

The petite black haired woman stood comfortably next to a line of beautiful, leggy, voluptuous woman all looking to work for the Kurosaki Brothers. Rukia smiled smugly as a particular buxom brunette shot her a look of mockery, the ravenette wasn't as curvy or tall as the other women but she had one thing that the other women did not, her allure.

Rangiku, in all of her womanly curvaceous glory skipped out of her office with two other women by her side, both donned in a stereotypical maid outfits that almost elicited a eye roll from Rukia; she wondered how she would maintain her dignity if she had to wear something like _that_ when she got the job.

"Hello lovely ladies…ooh" Rangiku stopped her cheery introduction as her sharp gaze landed on a pretty red head, "I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Oh" The red head rocked on her heels, "My name is Chiyo"

Rangiku's blue eyes crinkled in disapproval, "Ah- you see Chiyo, we already have a maid with lovely red hair, Orihime here" Rangiku motioned to a buxom red head with a smile on her face at her side, "And having two maids with orange hair could be a bit annoying so I'm sorry but we cannot hire you"

"But-

"Have a good afternoon Miss Chiyo" Rangiku waved dismissively, the red head pouted and exited the large office space, "Anyway, we'll begin conducting the interview, first is Miss Mayumi"

A brunette with large hips and full lips rivaling Angelina Jolie's swaggered into the private conference room while the other three remaining hopefuls were left with the two maids.

Rukia watched as the two other women in the room started to fluff their hair and reapply their lipstick, the petite ravenette smoothly walked to the two maids who were standing idle near the entrance of the conference room, "Hello" she said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi!" The buxom red head smiled back, waving her hand excitedly, "My name is Orihime Inoue"

The other maid, who had magenta hair pulled back into two long pigtails gave her a once over before smirking, "Riruka Dokugamine"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia bowed politely, inwardly applauding herself for getting to know the two other maids who would hopefully put in a good word to Rangiku, "Not to intrude on anything but may I ask how you like working Mister Ichigo Kurosaki and Mister Hichigo Kurosaki?"

"No not at all" Orihime replied, "Working for the masters have been quite an enjoyable time for me personally, I have come to know them on a personal level but they are very kind"

"Pft" Riruka shook her head, "You think everyone is kind, listen if you want the truth the masters are a bit rude, impulsive, and although very hot they are also arrogant"

Rukia quirked a winged brow, "So do you not like them?"

"Nah" Riruka shrugged, "They are pretty okay for some rich guys, and at least the pay is good"

Rukia grinned at that, "I suppose that is an important factor"

"It definitely is" Riruka confirmed with a nod as the door to the conference room opened revealing Mayumi and Rangiku, the brunette swayed over to the couch and sat down elegantly, crossing her long tanned legs as Rangiku spoke, "Miss Rukia?"

"Well that's me" Rukia smiled at the two maids

"Good luck Miss Rukia" Orihime called out, thrusting a thumbs up into the air as Rukia entered the conference room with the curvy blonde.

"Please take a seat Miss Rukia" Rangiku instructed kindly as she plopped down inelegantly in her large plush office chair, she began to fan herself of as she spoke, "That one brunette woman was a real bitch"

Rukia snickered softly to herself as she crossed her legs politely and sat up straight, "That's a comforting thought"

The blonde beauty snorted and quirked her brow, "You have some wit about you, I like that"

"Thank you" Rukia nodded with a slight smirk curving on her pink lips

Rangiku smiled back as she leaned back comfortably in her chair, "Miss Rukia have you done jobs such as this before, and if so how was your previous experience like?"

"Yes, I have done jobs similar to this one before, I have been a housekeeper for very influential clients" Rukia lied smoothly, handing the buxom blonde a thick manila folder consisting of her resumes and recommendations. Rangiku flipped through the skillfully forged information with interest and smiled up at the interviewee.

"I'm impressed Miss Rukia" Rangiku said laying the folder on her expensive desk and resting her elbows on the surface while cradling her chin on the backs of her fingers, "Truth be told when I spoke to you on the phone, I already considered you the top candidate for this job. Mister Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki are in need of something new to their staff to spice things up and I feel as if you're the perfect person"

Rukia tried not the let the words inflate her already huge ego.

"I want to hire you"

But it didn't hurt to take some pride on being such a badass.

Rukia placed her hand over her chest and smiled genuinely, "I would be so honored Miss Rangiku-

"Yea, yeah" Rangiku waved her hand dismissively, "It makes my job ten times easier, and I don't have to interview that other woman. Her hair, so obviously bleached, I like the real thing" Rangiku winked, "And you seem pretty damn real to me"

"Thank you" Rukia nodded as Rangiku shuffled through documents, the interviewer slid a thick sheet of parchment paper over the desk to the newly acquired employee, "It's a contract, very important you see"

Rukia looked over the paper with careful eyes, her groomed brow cocking inquisitively, Rangiku smiled at her reaction, "It's to protect the Masters' private and corporate lives and to protect their finances, and by signing this we can take legal action against you if you do anything that could potentially be harmful"

"Oh" Rukia signed the paper without hesitation, it was truly fortunate that she knows how to do her job without the risk of getting caught, or worse indicted.

"Excellent" Rangiku filed the contract and looked towards the new maid, "Another thing, the masters have an image you see, and having attractive maids serving them is a definite part of that image. So in other words, we expect you to keep yourself in the tip top physical condition so you won't tarnish their reputations"

"Understood"

"Also, as a maid you are required to serve as waitresses or escorts when the Kurosakis host an event at the estate, it can be quite demanding but I think you'll be fine" Rangiku absentmindedly twirled a lock of her honey gold hair around her index finger.

"Of course"

"And finally, working as a maid entitled to live on the premises, you have to be available 24/7, so that is why the maids have a separate house to live in as they work here."

Rukia nodded firmly, "I am absolutely sure that I can handle this job"

"Great" Rangiku smiled, "You might want to move your clothing, necessities, and keepsakes over here immediately; furniture and bedding will be supplied for you and you get your own room and shower"

"Alright" Rukia stood and smoothed out the wrinkles to her sharp black skirt

"And Miss Rukia"

"Yes?"

"You start tomorrow"

* * *

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of my previous and deleted story, A Servant of Two Masters; and guess what this one actually has a decent plot! I did enjoy the last version but I felt like it needed something more and then this idea just swooped into my head. So anyway, I'm glad to be writing some Maid!Rukia again; and also Voyage is still going, I was working on this and I have a huge Anatomy and Psyhology exam coming up sooooo yea. Please leave a review if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, Hichigo/Rukia, Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo, (Side Pairing) Ishida/Orihime

Warnings: adult content and language

**A Servant of Two Masters**

Orihime Inoue hummed a silly little tune to herself as she galloped down the hallway, a basket of fresh linens on her hip as she did a little twirl and threw her palm into the air, the light streaming through the large open windows of the hall caused the diamond encrusted ring on her finger to glitter in a romantic fashion. With a light smile on her face, the curvy redhead brought her fist to her chest and spread her fingers over her breast bone.

"Ishida" She murmured bubbly, the thought of being tied to the sharp doctor for the rest of her days caused a large typhoon of excitement to curl throughout the roots of her hair to the tips of toes. Twirling once more, Orihime walked almost dreamily as to the large laundry room in the south region of the gigantic estate. Grinning from ear to ear, Orihime approached the small woman who was obliviously having some difficulties as she went through the motions of getting the laundry out of the dryer, "Miss Rukia are you having trouble?"

Rukia turned with a sheepish smile curved on her pink lips as she folded a designer name causal tee shirt, "Heh, I think I'm actually doing a pretty good job but thank you for your concern Miss Orihime" Rukia proceeded to pull out a black Ralph Lauren Polo tee and Orihime balked.

"Oh goodness Miss Rukia what did you do?" Orihime paled as she saw the big random blotches of white on the expensive black shirt, now effectively ruined.

Rukia glanced at the shirt and her violet eyes widened, "Oh" scratching the back of her head with her fingertips Rukia tried to recall what she might have done wrong, "Well I put this detergent in it" she motioned to the white large bottle sitting neatly on the shelf of laundry equipment.

"Miss Rukia that's bleach!" Orihime exclaimed, tugging at the strands of her long auburn hair in exasperation

"Is it?" Rukia cocked her head to the right as she examined the shirt, shrugging the new maid folded the shirt neatly and laid it on the basket of clean clothing, "Oh well, I can always say that it was meant to be like that"

"That is one of Master Ichigo's favorite shirts" Orihime sighed fitfully

"Is it?" Rukia repeated, tapping her chin thoughtfully; clearly not feeling one ounce of guilt

"I'm almost sure he'll definitely see the difference!" Orihime placed her forehead in her hand and inhaled

"Well, I guess he'll just have to deal with it"

"Miss Rukia!"

**-8-**

**Chapter Two: Load, Fire, Miss **

"All work and no play, let me count the bruises" –Lorde, _Still Sane_

**-8-**

The struggling maid stood on the tips of her toes to clean the mantle of the fireplace placed in the front wall of one of the drawing rooms in the large estate; cursing lowly to herself as she dusted the marble fireplace Rukia fell back on the heels of her feet and rested her hands on her hips. She glared fiercely at the pink maid uniform that she was required to wear.

"Oh Miss Rukia you just _have _to wear it" Rukia raised her voice a octave to mimic her golden haired employer, "I insist"

Collapsing lazily on a chair with arabesque prints, Rukia brought her hands to her face and massaged her temples soothingly, in all her years as a professional seductress she did not have to clean for her clients; normally all she had to do was to bat her long lashes and giggle prettily while she donned provocative clothing and that worked every single time. However, for the Kurosaki brothers, her biggest targets yet, she had get on her hands and on her knees and scrub the floor like she didn't have money or intelligence or anything! It was so demeaning! Crossing her arms over her chest, the coquette sighed in frustration. She needed to get her job started as soon as possible, one million dollars was on the line and she hadn't even seen the brothers much less been properly introduced. How was she supposed to make them fall madly and deeply in love with her if she hadn't even caught a glimpse of either of them lazing around the mansion?

"I should just quit now" Rukia muttered bitterly, oh did she want to too; her confidence in being able to complete the now seemingly impossible task was decreasing rapidly.

"_Master Ichigo and Hichigo are away today on a business meeting they should be expected to return later tonight"_

A light of sudden inspiration flickered in Rukia's genius mind as she recalled Miss Riruka's words that she had say earlier in the morning; if Rukia wasn't able to seduce just yet she could always investigate to further her knowledge in the brothers. Popping up from her lazy position on the fine chair, Rukia walked from the drawing room up two sets of stairs until she reached the top floor of the east side of the mansion in which Hichigo was known to reside in. Rukia walked quietly to the master bedroom and slowly opened the large white door, cringing slightly as it squeaked.

"Breathe Rukia" She motivated herself quietly as she softly shut the door behind her, "You can handle this"

Hichigo Kurosaki's room was very large, almost as large as her whole apartment Rukia noted with a tinge of bitterness, the walls were painted a crisp white and had tasteful modern art lining them, the flooring was hardwood had various forms of furniture around it. Rukia gulped nervously as her vision zeroed in on the large black bed that was settled in front of a huge flat screen television, _would we eventually have sex here?_ Rukia wondered briefly as her hands smoothed over the soft material of the black comforter. Shaking the thought out of her head, the seductress tiptoed over to a large black dresser and opened up one of the drawers, to her utter embarrassment she was face to face with a line of neatly folded Calvin Klein boxers. Shutting the drawer quickly, Rukia gingerly picked up a picture frame that rested on the dresser.

It was of a family, all happy and definitely stereotypical if not for their alluring and almost exotic looks; there was a beautiful woman with long Persian orange hair standing next to an especially eccentric man who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Below them were two sets of twins, two girls with different hair colours were holding hands sweetly and besides them were Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki themselves around ten years old of age, both of them looked excessively happy, a huge contrast to the smirks or scowls they wore on the cover of magazines. Rukia's fingertips ran smoothly over their small faces and she inhaled deeply.

Setting the picture back down, Rukia was about to continue her exploration when loud footfalls and talkative voices echoed, approaching the master bedroom quickly. "Shit!" Rukia hissed under her breath and quickly dived into the safety of the nearby closet. Leaving the door open just a crack, Rukia crouched down and peeked through the small gap.

Entering the bedroom was Hichigo Kurosaki, in all his pale handsome glory with a leggy blonde on his arm and running her manicured tips down the length of his torso as she purred lustful words into his ears. Rukia swore silently, cursing Riruka and her misinformation for causing Rukia to be in such a place. Rukia inhaled a soothing breath and noted the cool, masculine scent that emitted from Hichigo's clothes as her mind reeled trying to think of a solution to not being discovered.

What if he catches her and knows immediately what she was hired to do? Would he call the police or let her free only for him, his brother, or even Aizen to hire someone to put a bullet through her brain? She could be sentenced for the rest of her life, or obviously worse; dead! Rukia's fingers curled into her palm, and dug into the skin as she watched Hichigo smoothly kiss the neck of the unnamed woman that he was with and slid her frilly blouse from her tanned shoulders. 'It's just sex' Rukia reassured herself mutely, 'As soon as their done or asleep I'll make a dash for it and no harm will be done right?'

Rukia leaned back and her back hit the wooden shoe rack behind her, causing a the rack to clank against the wall, the coquette's eyes widened in absolute horror as the blonde asked about the noise and Hichigo approaching slowly. The maid pressed as flat against the wall of the closet as possible, closing her eyes like she was awaiting certain, inevitable death. The closet door swung open, shining the light on Rukia's tense form, slowly sliding her eyes open, Rukia was face to face with the billionaire who she was supposed to be seducing.

Her breath hitched as she stared wordlessly into his sharp golden eyes, liquid with mischief and arrogance; springing up from her awkward position Rukia bowed low and began to frantically ramble, "OH! Master Hichigo you have returned from you business meeting! You see I was informed that you and your brother would be away so I took it upon myself to clean out your closet from dust or anything!" Rukia patted his shoulder quickly as she continued, "I am a maid here and I do my best cleaning in the dark! I am truly sorry for interrupting you Master Hichigo! I'll just go now!"

The raven haired woman zoomed past the tall CEO, her face twisted in a horrified expression as she practically flung herself out of the room, "Oi! Wait a minute!" Rukia ignored him and yelled back an apology as she sprinted down the grand staircases hoping to make an escape to the maid house, instead, Rukia lost her footing and stumbled right into the arms of none another than Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

'Are you serious right now?!' Rukia thought in exasperation as the orange haired man stared incredulously down at her, "OH! Master Ichigo! I am just rushing to the gardens! I heard that there were weeds among your beautiful flowers and I just _had_ to take care of it! Gardening is my passion! Forgive me for running into you carelessly heh"

Rukia pulled herself from his arms and readjusted his tie before racing past him out the main entrance to the house, Ichigo stared after her with his brows knitting in confusion. He looked up to see his brother at the top of the stairs with an equally puzzled expression on his handsome face.

"Who the fuck was that?" Hichigo wondered aloud, his white brow arching quizzically

"A new maid I think Masumoto hired a couple days ago" Ichigo replied, still baffled

"Some maid" Hichigo commented with a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest

"Yeah" Ichigo agreed palming the nape of his neck, a wry grin curving on his lips

**-8-**

"I've done it" Rukia muttered to the air as she laid flat on the plush bed that was in her required bedroom, her small fingers twisting in the sheets, "I should just call Aizen now and tell him that I failed" Rolling over to her side, Rukia grabbed her pillow and pressed it against her face; "Some seductress I am"

Rukia tossed the pillow to the side and sat upright in the bed, raking her dainty hand through her glossy raven locks; her mind was twisting and turning as she thought of ways to make amends for her careless actions. Her first encounter with her two targets and she utterly humiliated herself, how could they look at her as an object of desire when all they know her to be is a rambling, awkward maid who had a streak of being in places she was definitely not supposed to be?

She could always apologize, but that still wouldn't erase her earlier embarrassing actions from their memory; she had to do something to make them not recognize her as a complete lunatic. Rukia settled her flushed face into the cool of her hands and sighed deeply, her phone began to vibrate at her side and the young woman peeked over and paled considerably.

Mister Aizen was calling, most likely for an update.

It wasn't like she couldn't answer his call; he was her employer for Christ's sake! But then again what would she tell him, oh yea I made myself out to be a complete and utter idiot in front of the two very men I was supposed to be seducing, you could say that all is going splendidly? Swallowing the thickness in her throat, Rukia clutched her cell phone and pressed it to her ear, "Mister Aizen"

"Miss Kuchiki" His voice was sickly sweet over the phone, causing a chill to race throughout her body, "I'm calling for an update, how is it going?"

Licking her lips, Rukia replied, "I was successfully hired as a maid to work on the estate, by working in the brothers' house it will ensure that I will see them often"

"And?" Aizen said expectantly, "Have you had the pleasure of meeting the two men?"

"I have" Rukia confirmed

"And?" Aizen repeated, impatient laced in his voice

"And" Rukia grabbed the bridge of her nose; she couldn't lie to her client! That was a big no, no; but that didn't mean that she couldn't twist her words, "I made quite an impression on them if I do say so myself"

"Excellent" Aizen purred over the phone, "Oh and Miss Kuchiki?"

"Yes?"

"If this little seduction doesn't start making progress…" Aizen's voice was dark, "I'll make sure to add a little reduction to your salary"

"But…" Rukia interjected, her fingers grasping her sleek phone tightly

"Have a goodnight Miss Kuchiki" Rukia was met with dial tone and she fought to the urge to chuck the dammed phone into the wall; grumbling with a fiery raise of angry in her belly, she ripped her sheets from her body and stood; she was Rukia Kuchiki for god's sake! One isty bitsy mistake wasn't going to bring her down! She opened her palm flat and slammed her fist into it with a rise of determination, she was going to go to the Kurosakis, make them forget about her stupid little incident and seduce the fuck out of them like she was supposed to! They may be her hardest targets yet but she certainly wasn't going to falter now! Rukia ripped open the door to her bedroom and marched out, her fists tight and her chin tipped high as she surged out of the maid house and into the large mansion.

Rukia entered through the backdoor, gooseflesh spotting her slender arms due to the coolness of the weather outside; closing the door gently; Rukia walked from the back entrance into the main living room where she found the two brothers lounging causally, Rukia smiled, it was all too convenient that both of them were here at the same time. Hichigo was reading a novel while Ichigo was looking over papers and occasionally glancing up at the sporting event playing on the very large television, both of them turned to look at their unannounced guest.

"What-

"Please" Rukia held her hand up and stomped proudly into the center of the living room in front of the two brothers; Ichigo arched his thin tangerine brow as the maid cut him off, "I just want to apologize"

Hichigo glanced over at Ichigo before crossing his legs and setting him book down, "Please by all means"

"I am truly sorry for going cleaning your closet without your permission" Rukia nodded firmly, "And I am also sorry for disturbing you both during your private affairs"

The twins stared at her with their exotic coloured eyes, Rukia fought the urge to cower under their intense gazes; _Be fearless! No man wants a girl who wimps under their stares!_ Rukia put her hands on her rounded hips and looked back with steely determination, Ichigo scratched at the nape of his neck and his lips curved into a scowl, "What are you wearing?"

"What?" Rukia looked down and immediately wanted to scream at her unawareness, the seductress was dressed in a pair of pink polka dot shorts and a Chappy the Rabbit tee shirt, her pajamas practically screamed child and there was nothing remotely desirable about it, "Oh"

"Chappy the Rabbit, an interesting choice" Hichigo commented with a twisted grin, although his attention was more averted to her chest, the maid was definitely not wearing a bra causing her nipples to protrude deliciously against the thin cotton of her shirt, and her unawareness made it all the more splendid

"What's that supposed to me huh?" Rukia crossed her arms over her humble chest, effectively covering her erect buds causing Hichigo to frown

"Nothing" Ichigo replied for his brother, he waved his hand dismissively, "I just wasn't aware that we hired prepubescent girls"

"I'm twenty three!" Rukia exclaimed, she couldn't believe that the two men she was hired to make fall in love with her thought of her as a child!

"Your choice of clothing says differently" Hichigo responded, "And little miss maid, since you're up and about, will you mind pouring me a class of whiskey"

"I would like sake" Ichigo chimed in, his amber hued eyes flaring in amusement

Rukia clenched her fist and tightened her jaw, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Just who do you think I am?"

"Our maid" The brothers said in union

"Fine" Rukia snapped testily

"Excuse me" Hichigo cleared his throat expectantly

"Yes" Rukia's nose wrinkled disgust, "_Master"_

"That's a good girl" Hichigo smiled wickedly as Rukia trudged into the kitchen

The maid found the sake and whiskey and poured them into their respectable glasses, her mouth forming silent curses at her masters before she froze; slamming her palm flat against her forehead Rukia berated herself internally, how could she be so careless? How could she so easily forgotten the task at hand? She was supposed to be seducing them! Not bickering with the brothers like she was a small child! This was the second occurrence today that she had simply ignored her job and let her temper and stupidity take control!

Nodding her head, Rukia reminded herself that she was a coquette, a temptress; serving the brothers their glasses of liquor was the imaginable seducing scenario, she could definitely do this; for she has done it several times before. Picking up the glasses, Rukia walked out of the kitchen back into the living room where the twins were waiting, her hips swaying as she bent down and handed the glass of clear liquid to the orange haired CEO, she brushed a lock of her raven black hair past her ear and trailed her hand down her neck to her collarbone, pretending to smooth away an itch. Allowing her pink mouth to curve into a slight grin, Rukia turned to Hichigo as handed his liquor to him as well, biting wetly at her bottom lip and then rolling her tongue over the indentation.

"Will that be all?" Rukia asked, raising one inky brow suggestively

"Why are you making those faces for?" Ichigo questioned after drinking a sip of his sake

If there was a time and place that Rukia ever wanted to collapse to the ground this was it, schooling her expression to one of indifference, Rukia cocked her head to the side innocently, "What face?"

"You know" Hichigo said before downing his whiskey in one go, he licked his lips to remove the droplets of whiskey that remained, "Like you're hungry or something"

"Didn't you eat dinner?" Ichigo wondered

"Yes but-

"Are you hungry?"

"No but-

"Then why do you look like you want to eat something?"

"Because I-

"Maybe that's just the way her face is" Hichigo smirked

"Wait no I-

"You were making some stupid faces" Ichigo thought aloud, his eyebrows knitting as if he was seriously pondering her facial expressions

"You know I think I'll just turn in for the night if you don't require anything else" Rukia sighed, her face downcast in defeat and her mind reeling in confusion

"Tomorrow" Hichigo held a slender pale finger up, "I want the main hallway cleaned spotless"

"Yes Master-

"And" Hichigo interjected, his mouth widening into a shit eating grin, "With a tooth brush only"

"What?!" Rukia asked in disbelief, her brows high and jaw open

"You may go" The white haired businessman waved his hand dismissively

Rukia turned and walked out, all confidence she previously had completely vanished and she was left wondering if she'd ever be able to do her task.

-8-

This certainly _was not_ the field of work she was accustomed to.

Rukia Kuchiki, the great Rukia Kuchiki was on both her hands and knees scrubbing the expensive hardwood floorings with a mere toothbrush, dressed in a -might she say- ridiculous Japanese maid ensemble. Beads of perspiration beaded along her hairline as she tackled a certain dirt speck that was marring the overall flawlessness of the floor.

The raven haired maid fought the urge to reenact the scene from Rocky and throw her fists in the air as she finally cleaned the floor of the main hallway leading into the largest living room of the incredible herculean sized mansion. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Rukia smiled proudly at her handiwork; finally having the chance to return to her bedroom and get some much deserved sleep.

Rukia was about to pull herself from her embarrassing position on the floor when the sound of heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway, glancing upwards the maid's expression morphed from one of complete relief and pride to that of pure mortification and rage.

The two brothers swaggered down the hallway, dressed in riding britches and jackets stopped in front of her, giving the maid a perfect view of their muddied boots that left a trail of footprints from the entrance of the house to where she was, effectively ruining her hard work.

Hichigo Kurosaki bent down at his waist and leaned down to make eye contact with the maid, "Little Miss Maid, I think you missed a spot"

Ichigo smirked at his brother's snide comment, and remarked, "Or two"

Rukia reeled as she clenched and unclenched her fists in bridled wrath, how she was refraining from giving the brothers a piece of her mind she didn't even know herself. The newly hired maid watched with defeated anger as the twins strutted past her and continued down the hall, leaving the maid a series of new tasks to be completed before the day was done.

The petite servant dipped the toothbrush into the bowl of soap and solution and began to vigorously rub at the large brown footsteps left by her masters, wondering to herself why she ever agreed to be in this position. Last night she completely made a fool out of herself in her first real attempt in seducing the two brothers, Rukia had no possible inkling of an idea to get the twins to desire her completely.

It was like all her tricks were completely powerless against them, they laughed at the expressions she used to seduce her targets in the past and didn't even consider her, all they thought of her was a stupid maid that had the tendency to embarrass herself. Ashido was so easy to pull in, all she had to do was smile charmingly and laugh girlishly and he was completely hers, but with the Kurosakis it was as if they didn't want the fluttering eyelashes or sexy smiles! How could she seduce them if not with her routine that she used to easily nail down her previous targets?

Slapping her hand flat against the flooring, Rukia wanted to yell out in defeat. Nothing was working! Sitting up, Rukia raked her fingers through her silky tresses before murmuring something about giving up. Shaking her head vigorously, Rukia pushed the thoughts of surrender far from her mind; there was only one person she knew that could possibly help her now.

-8-

Rukia rasped her white knuckles against the wooden door of the lush town house, her hands going to her skirt and clutching the pink fabric, the door slowly opened to a Rukia's old mentor, "Ah so my protégé returns"

Sode no Shirayuki was a lovely woman, her face still stunning despite the small wrinkles around the corners of her eyes and lips; and her mouth, painted an alluring shade of violet curved into an all knowing grin. Rukia knew firsthand how absolutely flawless the woman was in her prime, Sode no Shirayuki was able to take down four large companies and six individual targets with the delicate curve on her smile and the smokiness of her lilac eyes. She was the one that Rukia came to in order to learn all the tricks and trades of seducing men; without the special guidance of Sode, Rukia would have never succeeded as a seductress, no matter how beautiful she was.

"Good morning Sode" Rukia bowed out of curtsey and deep respect, the woman gently placed her hand on Rukia's shoulder and led her into the expensive house, "Your house is lovely"

"Ah thank you" She smiled, escorting her pupil into the living room and preparing her a glass of jasmine tea, "You certainly look well"

"Thank you" Rukia nodded, crossing her legs politely as the white haired woman handed her a cup of tea; Rukia watched as Sode settled into the seat lateral to her.

"I suspect that this isn't just a house call" Sode no Shirayuki implored, "Why is it that my star student is visiting"

"I'm failing at a very important job" Rukia confessed, her chin pointing downwards, "I can't do it, it's nearly impossible"

"Important?" Sode questioned raising her tea to her full lips; Rukia gave her a particular look, "Ah I see, a job that ensures your retirement from this dishonorable job"

"It's just…I've tried almost everything I know but nothing seems to be effective; I only end up making myself look foolish" Rukia muttered, clearly exasperated

"Who is your target?" Sode asked

"Are…who _are_ my targets" Rukia frowned, "Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki"

The retired coquette's white brow quirked and she brought her tea cup to her lavender painted lips, "I see"

"So" Rukia asked eagerly, "Will you help me?"

"I suppose it's time to teach you what I didn't before, my special tricks that I only used when the situation became dire" Sode leaned back in her chair as Rukia leaned forward, her brows set in determination. Raising one finely manicured finger, Sode spoke again, "Lesson one"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had a hard time writing this chapter but nevertheless I pulled through. I was literally snickering as I put Rukia through all those awkward predicament, but don't worry, our little seducetress will have her moment to pay Ichigo and Hichigo back for putting her in those situations. I'm so excited for this upcoming chapters and wanted to also say thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! I also aced my Anatomy and Psyhology exam!**


End file.
